Restless Dragon
by Tech-Man
Summary: Jake cannot sleep because he is wondering how Rose really feels about him. Jake


**Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long.**

**A/N: This will be my first ADJL fic. I would also like it to be known that this fic takes place some where around their senior year of high school.**

**Restless Dragon**

Jake lay awake staring at his ceiling trying to go to sleep. He desperately wanted to sleep so that he could meet up with Rose and have another dream date. However, tonight his mind was determined to not allow that. Jake had been getting restless lately because while being able to touch Rose in his dreams was nice he longed for the ability to touch her in person.

Rose had been avoiding him in school and around the city as much as possible. Jake knew that was so the Hunts Clan would not begin to suspect anything. However Jake still could not shake the thought that Rose really only liked him in the dream realm.

Jake stood up and looked at his clock; the time read fifteen after midnight. Quietly opening his window he transformed in to the American Dragon and took to the skies over New York. Jake was very much hoping that a few minutes of flying over the city would calm his nerves and allows him to sleep.

Jake wasn't really paying attention to where he was going when he found him self flying over the building that Rose lived in. After she had given her his shed skin the Hunts Master had allowed her to move in to an apartment next to his. Jake had since learned that the Hunts Clan owned that entire building. Jake had often had dreams about leveling the place with a good fire ball or two, but Rose had informed him that that would be a terrible idea.

Jake then got a sneaky idea stuck in his head. Flying around he spotted one window that looked out of place with the rest. Flying closer and trying to be a discrete as possible Jake took a look through the window. What he saw inside made his breath catch in his throat. Lying on the bed with her pillow hugged against her was Rose fast asleep. She was wearing light blue pajamas that lay flat against her form showing off her curves.

Using his dragon breath Jake torched the locking mechanism on the window and carefully opened it. Once inside Jake transformed back in to his human form and slowly walked over to the bed. Taking his hand he gently pulled aside some hair that had fallen on her face.

Rose slightly stirred under his touch, deciding to be a little bolder Jake leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead. Rose smiled and uttered Jake's name under her breath. Jake took this as a sign to try something new. This time he placed his lips gently over her letting the warmth of them completely intoxicate him. To Jake's surprise and wonderment Rose joined in the kiss her arm unconsciously snaking their way around Jakes neck; her eyes fluttering opening.

"Ja-Jake," Rose asked obviously still partly asleep.

"Hey sweet thing," Jake answered trying to keep his voice under control.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here! We could get caught, you could get hurt," Rose said trying to keep her voice down; concern laced through out.

"I just wanted to hold you in my arms for real this time," Jake answered a blush working its way across his face.

Rose smiled up at him and then the realization of what she was wearing hit her. On instinct Rose pulled her covers up as quickly as she could.

"What did you do that for," Jake asked teasingly. "I have seen you in less than that," Jake teased her allowing a huge smile plaster his face.

Rose smiled up at Jake and let a devilish grin form on her lips. "Well dragon, what did you think you were going to accomplish coming over here so late." Rose then proceeded to grab Jake around the neck and pull him in to another kiss. Rose was delighted at how soft his lips were and before she knew it his tongue was tracing her lips begging to be allowed access. Rose granted his request parting her mouth and teasing his tongue with hers.

Jake was surprised and delighted at the same time with the forwardness that Rose was showing in person. "Its one thing to kiss like that in dreams, but wow I can't believe that she really tastes that good," Jake though to him self as the kiss finally came to an end. "You know Rose there has been something that I have been wanting to tell you over these past few months," Jake said looking down trying to draw courage from the floor.

Rose felt her stomach tighten when Jake looked down at the ground instead of her eyes. 'Well, what it is," she asked her nerves getting the better of her.

"Well,Iloveyou," Jake said in rapid fire mode.

"What," Rose asked pretty sure what he had said, but wanting to know for sure.

Jake looked in to her eyes and found that he could draw courage from there instead of the floor. Reaching out he cupped her face in his hands and looked longingly in to her eyes. "I said that I love you."

Rose smiled and leaned in and kissed Jake again. Once they broke apart she hugged him and said, "I love you too."

**Please press the go button and review the story.**


End file.
